


onesie

by snugglytyler



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Belly Kink, Chubby Kink, Chubby Tyler, Little Space, Little Tyler, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 13:58:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19021360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snugglytyler/pseuds/snugglytyler
Summary: Baby Tyler outgrows his favorite onesie.





	onesie

“Hey, baby boy!” Josh smiled when he entered the room, holding something behind his back. 

Tyler turned his head away from the cartoons on the tv, always ready to give Josh his full attention, even in little space. He smiled shyly and stretched his arm out, making grabby hands at the man. 

Josh took a few steps closer and took one hand out from behind his back, holding Tyler’s outstretched hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. “I have a present for you, honey,” he told him, which Tyler immediately perked up at, gasping and looking at him with wide eyes. 

“What is it??”

Josh said nothing else, just finally taking his other hand out from behind his back and revealing... a onesie! A cute little thing, all fluffy and warm... it even had a hood with an adorable bear face on it. 

Tyler gasped again, taking it in his hands and hugging it close to his chest. It was really adorable... 

Really, they’ve only been doing age play for a few weeks now. Tyler had come to Josh a mess, stressed and crying when he had finally told him his secret about being a little. Josh was rightfully confused at first, but he wanted nothing more in that moment then to get his boyfriend to calm down. He had comforted him and assured Tyler that he would never leave him, which was what he had been afraid of. Tyler was relieved, and when asked about what all of this meant, he quietly explained it all with a blushing face, never once looking Josh in the eye. 

It was a lot to take in, but surprisingly Josh wasn’t really weirded out by it... he was willing to give it a try if it meant helping his boyfriend out. 

He was very careful in starting it with Tyler. The brunette agreed that he wasn’t little all of the time, it just helps him deal with stress sometimes. Though he admitted he does get very young in his headspace, so Josh was prepared to help him with anything he needed. They set a lot of rules before Tyler finally allowed his boyfriend to see him being little. He was incredibly shy and quiet, clearly still embarrassed about all of this. 

But when Josh saw how sweet and small his boy looked... all he wanted to do was protect and take care of him. He had absolutely no problem with helping Tyler like this, and ever since they started he thinks it’s been helping him too. He lives to care for his baby boy. 

Before Josh had known, Tyler didn’t dive too deep into all of this — there was only so much he could do on his own. He had only ever went so far as to have a few stuffed animals, a pacifier, and diapers — though he didn’t use them. He was too ashamed to do that. 

That was one of the things he was most afraid about when bringing this all up to Josh too, making it very clear that the diapers could be left out of this whole thing. Josh had just waved him off though, smiling softly as he assured him he had no issue with that. 

Of course Tyler was still embarrassed, but he still let Josh change him into them every day... Josh was trying so hard to keep his boy relaxed, assuring him every minute that there was nothing to be ashamed of. He knew it would take some time for Tyler to be carefree with this, and he was more than willing to wait. For now he enjoyed seeing his baby crawl around in nothing but his diaper — at least he had enough confidence to do that. It was truly adorable, and if Tyler ever decided that he wanted to actually use the diapers, he would be fine with that as well... in fact, he kind of wanted it to happen just so there was just one more way for him to take care of his baby. 

After a few days with Josh as his caretaker, the man had brought his baby a soft blanket that he could use. He’s been trying to introduce extra things for him to have in little space to really make him feel small and safe. He’s beginning to work on a nursery, but that would take time. 

But this brings us back to the onesie! Tyler had never gone so far as to get baby-ish clothes for him to wear when little, but it was always something he really wanted. Josh had gotten other things for him as well, having them in their shared bedroom for him to look at later, but he knew his little one would light up at this onesie. 

He looks up at Josh again, scooting over to him and giving him a big hug. “Thank you, daddy...” he mumbled quietly, still shy about calling Josh anything other than his name as well. 

Josh just smiled and rubbed Tyler’s bare back, giving him a kiss on the forehead. “You’re very welcome. Can I put you in this, hm? You’ll be nice and cozy!”

Tyler giggled and nodded happily, biting his lip to try and contain his smile as Josh set the onesie out on the floor, inviting his baby down so he could put it on him. 

The little was grinning the whole time as Josh buttoned it up, helping Ty sit up so he could pull the hood over his head. The man couldn’t help but coo, his baby just looked so cute... the material was a baggy, but Josh purposely got it like that so it would just be that much comfier for his baby. He had to take a picture on his phone to capture the moment forever. 

Tyler giggled again, blushing and looking away once Josh was done. 

“Alright, let’s get some lunch, yeah?” Josh smiled and picked Tyler up, bringing him to the kitchen. 

 

•••••

 

As the months passed, the Josh and Tyler’s relationship was stronger than ever. Surprisingly, Tyler found himself in little space more often, but Josh was happy to care for him. 

By now Tyler was finally that carefree little baby that Josh had hoped he would be. He’s rarely shy anymore around Josh, always showing him his stick figure drawings and babbling nonsense that Josh doesn’t understand about Paw Patrol. 

It’s absolutely amazing and Josh wouldn’t wish for anything else... but he does find that Tyler is actually a very lazy baby. He crawls around some, but mostly likes playing with his toys in the living room and coloring, or watching tv when his daddy lets him. 

Josh tries to get him to be a little active, but Tyler constantly whines when that happens. He really doesn’t like to walk when he’s little, only crawl, so it’s hard to get him moving. Josh mostly forgets about it... he doesn’t want to upset his baby and mostly let’s him be. 

Until he can no longer ignore it. 

Though Tyler is little, he still has the body of an adult so of course he needs a lot of food to eat. But all babies want is sugar, and let’s face it... Josh just has a hard time telling his boy no. 

And since he doesn’t get much exercise, Tyler has definitely put on some weight. Josh doesn’t see too much of an issue with it— it’s not that he hasn’t noticed it, he sees Tyler’s cute belly every time he changes his outfit, but... he just figured Tyler’s weight would level off and he’d stop getting bigger. 

But it was evident in the bear onesie now. It was Tyler’s favorite, of course it was, and he never ever wanted to take it off. Josh obviously had to convince him to wear other things so he could wash the damn thing, but ultimately you could regularly find Tyler with his bear onesie onesie on and a pacifier bobbing in his mouth. 

And what was once baggy material on the onesie had soon turned to fitting perfectly in just a few short weeks. Josh hadn’t worried much then, it still fit after all! 

But it then quickly turned to being a little snug... and it just kept getting tighter from there. The more Tyler ate, the bigger his appetite became, therefore the smaller the onesie was on him. Josh had even had to go up a size in diapers, but it’s not like Tyler knew that. 

No, but Tyler did get a little glum every time he could feel his precious onesie was smaller than before. 

Which brings us to right now. Josh had just fed Tyler dinner (and dessert), had given him his bath and brushed his teeth. He was now getting his boy into his beloved onesie, having him laying in the middle of the floor as he begins to button it up—which proves to be more of a challenge than ever now. 

Tyler belly is big and bulges over his fresh diaper. His thighs are bigger and touch all the time, fabric of his outfit stretched tight over them. 

Josh does the first two buttons with slight difficulty, but it just gets harder from there. He’s now at the swell of Tyler’s belly, and he struggles to pull the sides together... they’re about an inch apart no matter how hard he tries. 

Tyler pouts at that and sniffles... he somewhat knows what’s going on, not really knowing the extent of it though.

Josh heard that sniffle and knows he has to do something. “Hey, sweetie... can you suck in your cute little tummy for me?” He asked gently, tickling his boy’s belly which caused him to giggle before he did just as his daddy asked. 

It certainly helped, though it was still hard to do up the buttons, Josh fastened the rest of them as quickly as he could. “Okay, baby! All done.”

And with that, Tyler breathed out which then revealed his flesh in between the openings. They were stretched far, and he whined at the tight, clingy feeling of the material... Josh took another look and saw how much Tyler really had outgrown the onesie. 

The baby sniffled again, pouting which emphasized his developing double chin. “Dada... too tight,” he started crying softly, in which Josh frowned and shushed him softly as he helped his baby sit up so he could hug him close. 

“Oh, Ty... I’m so sorry.” He really didn’t know what to say, just hugging and kissing his boy. He didn’t know if Tyler was upset with the weight or what... he really wasn’t even sure if he’s noticed it until now. 

But no, Tyler is actually mostly upset that his comfy onesie is no longer fitting well. He calmed down from Josh’s comfort, though he still sniffled when he pulled at the tight material, lifting his head and giving his daddy a pleading look. “Make it bigger!!” That’s all he wants. 

Josh can realize it now... and he’s so relieved that that’s the only issue. He smiles easily and kisses Tyler’s forehead. “Okay, baby boy... let me get you changed into something else, alright? And tomorrow daddy will take you shopping and get you a brand new, bigger bear onesie.”

Tyler smiled brightly at that, clapping his hands together before lifting his arms in victory as he cheers. A button pops off from the movements, but Tyler doesn’t seem to notice, or care, as he bear hugs Josh and gives him a sloppy kiss on the cheek. “Best daddy ever,” he giggled. “I love you.”

Josh hugged him back, smiling easily. “I love you too, honey,” he tells him, but is staring at that button that burst off...

Well... a new onesie should fix this problem. It’s not like Tyler can outgrow one again...

**Author's Note:**

> open to any requests / rps!
> 
> tumblr: snugglytyler
> 
> <3


End file.
